El Príncipe Enamorado
by Aressia
Summary: Esta es la historia del príncipe de Hyrule: Link, un apuesto y educado muchacho, que luego de haber visto a una hermosa joven de nombre Zelda en la plaza del pueblo, la llama al castillo con la excusa de que sea su servidora; sin embargo su única intención es conquistarla...
1. Capítulo 1

**El Príncipe Enamorado**

**Capítulo 1**

-Pasen por aquí y tomen asiento si desean. Iré a avisarle al príncipe que ya llegaron.

Impa y Zelda hicieron lo indicado, mientras la amable mujer desapareció tras las grandes puertas que daban probablemente al salón principal. Durante su espera, Zelda acariciaba con sus dedos la suave tela del sillón, el rojo llamaba su atención y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Ahora comenzaría como servidora del príncipe de Hyrule, trabajo que muchas desearían hacer; sin embargo, ella sólo quería obedecer las peticiones de Impa, la mujer que la cuidó desde que sus padres murieron. Quería ayudarla, y la oportunidad de trabajar en el castillo era perfecta. Iba a extrañarla mucho pero era lo mejor. Levantó la mirada para observar el hermoso candelabro que se sostenía en el techo, analizando sus formas. Mientras tanto, en la habitación del príncipe anunciaban su llegada.

-Joven Link, la niña Zelda y su encargada ya están aquí.

-¿Ya? Vaya, son puntuales. ¿Estás segura de que es ella?

-Sí, si quieres verla antes…

-Sí, abre la puerta pero no hagas ruido.

Se asomaron poco a poco para ver hacia afuera. Inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Link, ella era como la recordaba y era la chica correcta. Cerraron la puerta con suavidad y él dijo:

-Está más hermosa desde la primera vez que la vi.

-Sí, es una jovencita muy linda. Su cuidadora, Impa, dice que tiene muchos pretendientes pero ella aún no piensa en casarse.

-Espero que cambie de opinión, jeje. Muchas gracias Lucy, eres la mejor nana del mundo.

-Ay hijo, no me agradezcas esas cosas, mejor sal ya que deben pensar que el príncipe es un irresponsable por llegar tarde.

-No, no, no. No quiero que tengan esa imagen de mi jeje ¿me veo bien?

-Por supuesto, como siempre.

-Bien, abre las puertas.

Traspasaron la gran puerta hacia el salón de recibos donde estaban Zelda e Impa. Muy amablemente y con una sonrisa, Link agradeció su presencia. Ellas devolvieron el gesto.

-Le prometo señora Impa que aquí la trataremos muy bien. Podrá venir a visitarla cuando usted desee y no le hará falta nada.

-Sus atenciones con nosotras han sido muy grandes, mi niña no incomodará y les aseguro que hará un trabajo excelente.

-No dudo que aprendió muy bien de usted.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más, hasta que Impa se marchó despidiéndose de todos, especialmente de Zelda. Prometió regresar la próxima semana. Lucy se llevó a la muchacha para explicar las cosas que tendría que hacer, mostrarle el castillo y decirle cualquier otro detalle necesario. Amó el palacio. Era tan grande y majestuoso, se emocionó y definitivamente supo que le gustaría vivir ahí. Expresó sus sentimientos a Lucy, quien le aseguró que por la noche quedaría aún más extasiada, pues al encender las lámparas interiores y las antorchas del jardín, la iluminación destacaba las bellezas que se encontraban por todos lados. Zelda no podía esperar.

A eso de las tres de la tarde, Lucy la llevó a la habitación del príncipe para que él le diera más instrucciones y le dijera como debía hacer algunas cosas que le correspondían. Zelda estaba algo nerviosa, no quería hacer algo mal y molestar al príncipe. La señora notó esto y la tranquilizó dándole a entender que él era un joven muy amable y que no tendría nada que temer. Tocó la puerta, él respondió que entraran y así lo hicieron.

-Mi señor, aquí está la señorita Zelda como usted me lo pidió. Ya le he dado indicaciones previas y le mostré el castillo.

-Gracias Lucy, yo me encargo del resto. Puedes retirarte.

La ama de llaves salió por la puerta dejándolos solos. Link se limitó a observar a Zelda, lo que la hizo sentir incómoda. Los segundos pasaban pero nadie pronunciaba una palabra, ella no quería comenzar y él estaba ocupado en su belleza. De repente ella aclaró su garganta para hacer un ruido intentando sacar al príncipe de su aparente trance. Funcionó.

-¡Ah! Disculpe señorita, no la he recibido como se debe, es que me distraje pensando en… cosas. ¿Qué tal está? ¿Le agrada el castillo?

-No se preocupe. Amm sí, el lugar es muy hermoso, las decoraciones y las flores del jardín son exquisitas.

-Debo agradecer el cumplido, yo he escogido todo.

-¿Ah sí? Tiene un gusto excelente. La señora Lucy me dijo que de noche se ve aún mejor.

-De hecho sí, la luz tenue pinta las paredes de colores más suaves y la atmósfera cambia por completo.

-Lo imagino.

-¿Me acompaña al balcón?

-Por supuesto.

Él se dio la vuelta y abrió dos grandes puertas con cristales que llevaban hacia afuera. Ella lo siguió y le encantó lo que vio: todo el reino se observaba desde ahí. Link se percató de su reacción.

-¿Le gusta?

-Claro que sí, se puede ver todo- dijo mientras se acercaba al borde las barandas- Hyrule es un lugar precioso, sus padres han hecho grandes cosas con esta tierra.

-Lo sé, muchas personas adoran a mis padres por eso, yo los admiro. Cuando sea rey quiero ser como ellos.

-Seguro lo será.

-Sí… y dime ¿cuántos años tienes?

Zelda notó un cambio en la forma de hablarle, pasó de un tono propio y educado a uno casual, como si hablara con algún amigo. No supo por qué, pero definitivamente no podía corresponder el trato.

-Tengo diez y siete señor.

-Mmm… ¿y no preguntarás cuántos tengo yo?

-No creo que sea apropiado, eso no me corresponde.

-¿Pero te gustaría saberlo?

-Señor…

-No me digas "señor", soy joven como tú.

-¿Cómo desea que lo trate?

-Sólo dime Link. Como mi servidora pasarás mucho tiempo conmigo, el trato muy "elegante" no funcionará.

-Su alteza, me temo que no puedo complacer esa petición.

La miró con ternura y una sonrisa, que ella interpretó como una cosa extraña y apartó su rostro para observar el paisaje.

-Tengo veintiuno

.

-Ah.

-¿Te importa la diferencia en la edad?

-¿En la edad?

-Sí, ¿estarías con una persona como yo?

-…

-¿Estas comprometida?

-No… no estoy comprometida.

-¿Tienes novio?

-¡¿Disculpe?!

-Sólo es una pregunta.

-No… tampoco tengo.

Un suave viento sopló moviendo los rubios cabellos de la muchacha. Ondeaban en el aire como cintas brillantes, en el silencio. Link pensaba que tenía el cabello más hermoso que había visto y sintió la necesidad de decírselo; sin embargo no lo hizo porque la sintió tensa, sin darse cuenta por qué.

-Ya empezará a oscurecer, iré a ver si su cena está lista- dijo ella.

-Muy bien.

Se retiró con un paso rápido que a él le causó algo de gracia. _"Es tan linda. Adoro a Lucy por haberla traído. Me habría vuelto loco si aún no la hubiera encontrado. Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi: en el festival de las diosas… en el centro del pueblo, estaba cantando y bailando… para mí era la mujer más hermosa de todas. Hace tres meses de eso y ahora está aquí. ¡Qué bien!"_

Las estrellas empezaban a poblar el cielo que recibía los últimos rayos de sol del día. Los matices morados, azules y naranjas que se pintaban en las alturas, embellecían el paisaje, especialmente allá donde las copas de los pinos se tocan con las nubes en el horizonte. Dentro de la habitación, Link aguardaba el llamado para la cena. Una de las mucamas le avisó que bajara al comedor. Cuando llegó, a la comida estaba servida como siempre y Zelda esperaba parada a la par de la mesa.

-¿Esta es mi comida?

-Sí mi señor, la cocinera le me la dio y yo lo ordené.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Tú no comerás?

-Sí, después es mi hora de cena.

-¿Por qué no comes conmigo?

-No se preocupe, aún no tengo hambre.

-Bueno, al menos siéntate, siempre como solo, algo de compañía no me hace mal.

-Claro…

"_¿Qué le pasa a este príncipe? Me mira de maneras extrañas y me habla raro. ¿En qué me he metido? Esto es muy… ¡incómodo!" _pensaba Zelda mientras miraba fijamente la oscura madera del comedor.

-¿Qué piensas Zelda?

-N-nada… en Impa y lo que debe estar haciendo ahora.

-Debe estar pensando lo mismo sobre ti.

-Sí, ella significa mucho en mi vida.

-Te ha cuidado desde niña ¿no?

-Sí, gracias a eso soy como soy. Le debo mucho.

-Eres hermosa.

-¿Perdón? No le escuché.

-Que… la comida es deliciosa. Ya terminé, ve a comer y luego vas a mi habitación, necesito que me ayudes en algo.

-Por supuesto. Con permiso.

La comida era en serio deliciosa, Zelda disfrutó cada bocado. Al haber terminado, fue al cuarto de Link. Tocó la puerta, él dijo que pasara y cuando abrió, vio al príncipe sin camisa, cambiándose a sus ropas de dormir. Inmediatamente intentó cerrar la puerta pero…

-¡No te vayas! Pasa, no hay problema.

-No mi Señor, esperaré a que esté listo.

-Ya lo estoy, sólo estaba poniéndome una camisa, pasa.

"_¡Diosas! Este príncipe me está comenzando a hacer sentir rara"_. Entró.

-¿A qué necesita que le ayude?

-¡Ah sí! Ven.

-¿A-a dónde?

-Al armario, necesito que busquemos una túnica para mañana.

-Muy bien. Amm… Vaya, tiene muchas y… de muchos colores.

-Sí ¿qué color te parece que me va bien? Me gusta una roja.

-Mjm, le queda bien ¿por qué usará una túnica?

-Porque cuando voy a mis prácticas de arco las uso.

-Ah…

-Sí, mañana tengo una, tendrás que acompañarme.

-Claro que sí, su majestad.

-Gracias.

-¿Necesita algo más?

-No, por hoy no. Puedes ir a descansar.

-Está bien, buenas noches.

-Igual Zelda.

La despidió con una sonrisa y ella se fue a su cuarto que quedaba junto al de él. La habitación era grande, la cama bien arreglada y las cortinas con un diseño hermoso. Admiró todo por un buen rato, y aun así tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre el extraño comportamiento del príncipe.

-Quizás sea cosa de un día…

Se arropó con la sábana y se durmió.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí es porque han leído (se supone xD). Muchas gracias por leer ;) si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, crítica o comentario, dejen un review que será muy apreciado por mi y tomado en cuenta para los siguientes capítulos :3 jeje. Háganme saber si les gustó o no :D y ya no tengo nada más que decir xD.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

El día amaneció radiante y fresco, tal como suele verse luego de las brisas en la madrugada. El sol penetraba las ventanas de la habitación de Zelda, iluminándola justo en el rostro. Solía despertar en el momento en que venía la mañana, pero estaba demasiado cansada debido al viaje, así que esta vez no fue así. Sintió una presencia cercana a su cama, lo que la hizo abrir los ojos para encontrar a la persona menos esperada: Link. Se encontraba arrodillado al lado de su cama, observándola y puyándola con un dedo.

-¡Qué está haciendo usted aquí!

-Amm, vine a despertarte, ya son las nueve.

-¿Las nueve? ¡Qué vergüenza!- saltó de la cama lo más rápido posible- Lucy va a asesinarme, que pena con usted.

-Jeje no te preocupes. Aún no desayuno así que apresúrate.

-Sí, me bañaré en un segundo.

Zelda esperaba que Link saliera del cuarto, pero no lo hacía. _"¿Y ahora qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no se va? Ni loca voy al baño con él aquí… ¿Cómo le digo que salga? Ah…"_

-Amm... su alteza…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Con todo respeto… me gustaría que… saliera de mi habitación.

-Sí, sí, cuánto lo siento, no me di cuenta. Discúlpame no quiero que pienses mal.

-No hay problema mi señor.

Muy avergonzado salió del cuarto y ella algo molesta entró al baño. Cuando terminó y se hubo arreglado, bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. La señora Lucy la saludó y le preguntó qué tal sentía el trabajo.

-Pues bastante bien- dijo Zelda- sólo que…

-¿Hay algo mal?

-N-no sé si precisamente "mal"… amm me da un poco de pena comentarte esto pero tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Te incomoda algo?

-Sí. No estoy juzgando al señor príncipe, pero… bueno, ayer cuando llegué a su habitación, me miró de una forma extraña, luego fuimos al balcón y me preguntó si me importaba la diferencia de edad, que si estaba comprometida, si tenía novio, quiso que me sentara con él a cenar y… ¡no lo sé! Me asusta.

-Jejeje- Lucy no hizo otra cosa más que reírse ante las demostraciones poco discretas del príncipe.

-¡Lucy no te rías! Me da miedo en serio, hoy entró a mi cuarto en la mañana a despertarme y no se salía, tuve que pedirle que se fuera para poder bañarme.

-¿En serio hizo eso?- _"Ah… este muchacho no se está controlando"_.

-Sí. ¿Siempre es así?

-No hija, tranquila. A lo mejor tuvo un día extraño ayer y se comportó así, no le tengas miedo.

-Ay Lucy… ojalá.

-Jeje, eres muy dulce. Ten lleva esta comida a su cuarto, no va a desayunar en el comedor.

-¿Tiene visitas?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Porque hay dos bandejas… ay no, no me digas que…

-Sí, creo que quiere comer contigo.

-¡Lucy, no! Yo…

-Ve, no lo hagas esperar.

-Pero….

Y con pequeños empujones la sacó de la cocina para que no objetara nada y pensó: _"Ay Link, Link, Link… si sigues haciendo eso la vas a asustar. Jeje no te puedes controlar… siempre fuiste así…"._

Zelda llegó a la habitación del príncipe y tocó la puerta suavemente. Entró y puso las bandejas en la mesa pero se dio cuenta de que Link no estaba en el cuarto sino en el balcón.

-Su alteza, su desayuno está listo.

-Ah- se escuchó desde fuera- ¿ya comiste?

Ella no supo si decir que sí para evitar comer con él o mejor no mentirle. Optó por lo segundo:

-No, pero comeré después- respondió una vez que él estaba adentro.

-Come conmigo, ayer no quisiste cenar, al menos desayuna.

No tuvo opción, cedió. Se sentaron en la pequeña mesita uno frente al otro. El desayuno era exquisito: pan recién horneado, jugo de naranja y de limón, leche, varios tipos de frutas, huevos, un pedazo de tarta de fresa, incluso chocolates… había suficiente comida para más de dos personas y obviamente muchas opciones para escoger. _"No sé cómo traje tanto en una carretilla así de pequeña" _pensó Zelda. Todo era delicioso y tenía mucha hambre; sin embargo, esperaba a que el príncipe tomara su plato primero.

-¿No vas a comer?- preguntó él rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, después de usted.

-No, escoge tú primero, está bien.

-No puedo hacer eso mi señor.

-¿Te gusta la tarta de fresa?

-Sí.

-Entonces toma este trozo tú.

Tomó el pequeño plato y lo colocó frente a su sirvienta. Ella estaba un poco incómoda aunque lo ocultaba muy bien. _"Qué necio es" _dijo para sí misma.

-Y dime ¿dormiste bien?

-Sí, la cama es muy cómoda y mi cuarto es amplio. Agradezco sus atenciones conmigo.

-Mi intención es que te sientas bien aquí- tomó un trago de jugo- si necesitas algo, dímelo a mí o a Lucy.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Todo transcurrió normal por el resto del desayuno. Extrañamente Link no hizo ningún comentario que hiciera sentir incómoda a Zelda, así que ella disfrutó de las delicias de la cocina del palacio. Al terminar recogió cuidadosa los platos, limpió la mesa y la dejó en su sitio. Antes de salir, el príncipe le recordó que en una hora irían al campo de práctica.

-El césped debe estar húmedo, Lucy me dijo que sintió brisa en la madrugada, te sugiero que uses un vestido que no roce mucho el suelo.

-No lo había pensado, creo que uno de campo común ¿hará bien?

-Creo que sí.

Con una reverencia salió del cuarto y bajó a la cocina. Ahí, Lucy la interrogó sobre el desayuno y ella le contó que todo iba en orden.

-¿No te dijo nada raro?

-No, creo que lo que hizo por la mañana fue suficiente como para todo el día.

-Jeje, yo te dije que no hay de qué preocuparte. Él es así, cada vez sale con una cosa.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, desde pequeño ha sido muy ocurrente.

-Lo has cuidado desde hace mucho ¿no?

-Oh sí, casi desde que nació. He vivido en el castillo de Hyrule por muchos años, y cuando el joven Link decidió venir acá, sus padres me enviaron con él. Tú sabes, para evitar que haga lo que no debe.

-¡Ja! Debe ser problemático entonces.

-De niño lo era, ahora hace otro tipo de locuras.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Ah, tú sola te darás cuenta hija.

-¡Ay Lucy! Me dejas con ganas de saber. En fin, tengo que ir a cambiarme para estar lista cuando el príncipe me avise que nos vamos.

-Excelente Zelda, mientras iré a saludarlo, no lo he visto el día de hoy.

Ambas salieron de la cocina a la vez. Zelda hacia arriba a su habitación y Lucy a los establos, donde Link estaba seguramente alistando a Epona, su yegua con la que siempre iba para todos lados.

-Buenos días su alteza.

-¡Muy buenos días Lucy! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Yo excelente, me imagino que tú estás que saltas al cielo de la alegría.

-Jaja, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque has estado en compañía de la niña Zelda.

-Bueno…

-¿Y ese tono?

-Lucy no sé qué pensar. Es muy hermosa y me gusta estar con ella pero… es demasiado fría conmigo, siempre trato de hacer las cosas lo más en confianza posible y ella se empeña en hacer lo estrictamente debido para su trabajo. Pensé que sería espontánea y alegre pero…

-Y lo es. Es una muchacha muy dulce y amable. No la culpo por ser indiferente contigo Link, en su lugar haría lo mismo- dijo con un tono de reproche.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ay querido. Si supieras… ¡La niña te tiene miedo! Dice que le has estado haciendo comentarios que la ponen incómoda. ¡Hoy fuiste a su cuarto a despertarla! ¿Qué es eso Link? Tienes que controlarte o la vas a hacer huir, si la sigues acosando así se irá. Entiendo que quieres una relación de amistad con ella pero sé paciente… es apenas su segundo día y ya la tienes asustada. Si continúas con esto lo único que lograrás es que piense que eres un atrevido.

-…Vaya, no… no sabía eso, no lo había pensado. Ni si quiera me percaté de lo que hacía… Tienes razón. ¡Por eso te adoro mi Lucy!- se lanzó a ella y la apretó en un abrazo- ¡Siempre estás ahí para decirme mis errores!

-¡Auch! No me presiones tanto Link, suéltame. De nada. Es mi trabajo evitar que cometas tonterías. Tus padres fueron inteligentes al enviarme a cuidarte.

-Jeje- rió un poco sonrojado- sí, creo que… siempre voy a necesitar de ti.

-¡Por supuesto que lo harás! Ahora apresúrate a ensillar tu caballo y compórtate con Zelda ¿está claro?

-¡Muy claro!

Lucy se retiró para ir a hacer sus labores diarias. Unos minutos después, Link llamó a Zelda, ya eran las diez y debían irse pronto.

-Ya está todo listo Zelda, es hora de irnos.

-Muy bien mi señor.

-Tu vestido es muy lindo, te queda bien.

-…G-gracias…

-De nada. Ven, te preparé un caballo.

-¿Ah? ¿Ca-caballo?

-Sí, ¿hay algún problema?

-Amm, pues es que… yo no sé cabalgar…

-¿En serio? Oh… no lo sabía, si quieres pido que preparen un carruaje para ti y…

-¡No! No, su alteza, eso sería mucha molestia ¿no se puede caminar?

-La verdad no es lejos pero a pie tomaría un poco más de tiempo… ¡ya sé!

-¿Dígame?

-Ven conmigo en Epona.

-¿C-con usted? ¿En… su caballo?- Zelda se sonrojó al decir esto.

-Sí, es eso o el carruaje.

-Hm, está bien, iré con usted.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del príncipe. Se dio la vuelta y ajustó la silla, una vez lista se subió y ayudó a Zelda a subir también. Él estaba muy feliz de compartir el trayecto con su servidora mientras ella se sentía un poco incómoda. A pesar de eso, disfrutó mucho el camino. Había muchos árboles a los lados del sendero de tierra, también se veían todo tipo de flores y animalitos como mariposas o mariquitas que adornaban perfectamente el paisaje natural. Todo era muy tranquilo y fresco. Unos pocos minutos después, llegaron al campo de arquería. Era una pequeña planicie totalmente verde con varios blancos en línea, separados a una distancia considerable del punto de lanzamiento. El campo estaba cercado así que se dirigieron a la entrada, que se encontraba escoltada por un hombre de edad mediana y de escasos cabellos oscuros. Saludó amablemente al príncipe que aún montaba su caballo.

-Muy buenos días su alteza.

-Buenos días señor Talon ¿cómo va el cuidado del campo?

-Pues excelente, el clima ha ayudado mucho, aunque hoy el césped está un poco húmedo.

-Lo imaginé, Lucy me dijo que hubo un poco de brisa y me advirtió. Ella siempre tan sabia.

-Si no lo sabré yo mi señor jeje. Veo que hoy viene muy bien acompañado.

-¡Ah sí! Ella es Zelda.

-Mucho gusto señorita Zelda- dijo dirigiéndose a la joven.

-Mucho gusto, ¿Talon?

-Así es joven. Espero que disfrute del campo.

-Sólo vengo a ayudar, no soy su invitada, soy su sirvienta.

-Ah vaya, jamás lo habría adivinado. Tienes porte de noble.

-Gracias jeje pero no es así.

De repente un muchacho de más o menos diecinueve o veinte años salió de una cabaña que estaba cerca del portón del campo. Traía unos pedazos de madera. Muy alegremente se acercó al grupo que conversaba.

-Buenos días su majestad- hizo una reverencia.

-Buenos días Elei- respondió Link.

-Hola tío Talon, aquí está la madera.

-¡Pero qué descortés muchachito! ¿No piensas saludar a la señorita?

-¡Ah!- con sorpresa miró a Zelda sentada en el caballo tras Link- disculpe, buenos días.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella- buenos días.

Ambos se sonreían entre sí. Link lo notó y sintió un poco de celos. Aclaró su garganta y dijo:

-Bien, creo que tengo que comenzar la práctica.

-Seguro mi señor- dijo Talon mientras abría el portón de madera.

"_¿Con qué derecho le sonríe a Zelda? Hmm… ¿Y con qué derecho me enojo yo? Ella no es nada mío… aún… ah…" _pensaba Link mientras cabalgaba suavemente hacia el establo del campo. Sus celos le hicieron imaginar mil cosas_: "¿Y si a Elei le gustó Zelda? Claro que le gustó, es una chica hermosa. ¿Y si a ella le gustó él? No lo creo, pero nunca se sabe… Mmm, mejor debería calmarme"._

Y así continuó pensando miles de cosas en el pequeño camino hacia el establo.

* * *

¡Fin del Capítulo dos! :D Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegra que les hay gustado la idea :3 Amo a Link como un príncipe, así como escribió "**Flora Athena**" que le encantaba imaginarlo con ropa elegante, ahh ¡a mi también me encanta! Emm creo que es todo, ¡Feliz Navidad dos días tarde! n.n

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola :D Amm, vaya que hace mucho no actualizaba :/ soy una terrible autora ¡cuánto lo siento! El tiempo se me pasa demasiado rápido, pero al fin ya está el capítulo tres :D Espero que les guste n.n en serio siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Elei siguió el caballo del príncipe como de costumbre para entregarle el arco y las flechas y llevar a Epona al establo del campo. El muchacho estaba perdido en el cabello de Zelda. Aquellos rizos balanceándose tras la espalda de la chica con el suave trote del animal llamaban su atención. Ella le parecía hermosa, pero inalcanzable. Una invitada real estaba fuera de sus opciones. Una vez en el establo, bajaron del caballo y Link tomó su arco.

-Está haciendo algo de sol Zelda, si quieres quédate aquí.

-Sí, creo que lo haré.

-Muy bien, me voy a practicar.

Él se puso unos guantes de cuero café y corrió hacia el campo, colocándose frente al primer blanco. Desde la sombra que brindaba el techo del establo, Zelda observaba las flechas viajar por el aire hasta impactar la fuerte madera de los blancos. Una voz la hizo desviar su atención.

-Señorita.

-¿Mm? Sí dime.

-¿Por qué no acompañó al joven Link? Parecía que quería estar con usted- dijo amablemente Elei.

-Porque… no lo sé, si me llama iré.

-¿Si la llama?

-Sí, si necesita agua, más flechas, un paño…

-¿Usted? Pero eso no es de una señorita de su clase.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué clase? ¡Ah! Creo que estás confundido.

-¿No es usted una invitada del príncipe?

-Jajaja, no, para nada. Trabajo para él.

-Ah… ¿Es en serio?

-Sí, soy como… su asistente personal.

-Vaya… jamás habría pensado que usted…

-Oh, no me trates de usted. Sé casual- ella le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto.

-Bien, ¿entonces no eres alguna duquesa o princesa, o hija de alguien con mucho oro?

-No. Soy del pueblo, de una humilde casa y estoy trabajando en el palacio del príncipe.

-Qué interesante.

-Jeje mi vida no es nada interesante ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me dices de ti?

-Pues… he vivido aquí desde siempre, con mi tío…

Elei le contó la historia de su vida. Él era un chico tranquilo y simpático. Tenía ojos café y cabello medio largo y despeinado. Era bastante alto y su presencia era muy agradable. Mientras tanto, Link lanzaba flechas dando la mayoría justo en el centro. Luego de tirar la última, miró hacia el establo. Zelda y Elei conversaban amenamente. _"No entiendo por qué es tan fría conmigo y tan risueña con todos los demás. Moriría porque me diera siquiera una pequeña sonrisa, pero siempre habla conmigo lo estrictamente necesario… Ah… ¡Ah! Necesito más flechas…"_

-¡Zelda!- gritó Link desde el tercer punto de lanzamiento- ¡Necesito más flechas!

Ella respondió haciendo una señal con la mano y le dijo a Elei:

-¿Dónde hay más?

-Ten, aquí hay suficientes.

-Muchas gracias. Amm… creo que me quedaré allá, es agradable hablar contigo.

-Lo mismo digo Zelda, jeje.

Con el paquete de flechas colgado de su hombro, caminó hacia su príncipe.

-Aquí tiene mi señor.

-Gracias Zelda… ¿regresarás al establo?

-No, ¿necesita algo?

-La verdad no, si quieres volver puedes hacerlo, vi que estabas muy entretenida con Elei.

-Ah sí, es un chico divertido, pero estaré aquí.

-Como quieras… ¿te gusta la arquería?

-Sí, mucho.

-¿En serio? Pensé que dirías que no.

-Pues sí me gusta.

-¿Tiras bien?

-Bastante bien.

-¿Quieres intentar?

-No su alteza, está bien.

-Vamos Zelda, quiero ver cómo lo haces.

-Ah… bueno.

Él le ofreció el arco y una flecha y ella lo aceptó. Intercambiaron posiciones, así ella estaba parada frente al blanco, unos metros de distancia. Levantó el arco y sostuvo la flecha a la altura de su hombro. Apuntó con seguridad y lanzó. Dio justo en el centro.

-¡Diosas! Lo hiciste bien en el primer tiro.

-En realidad es raro que falle.

-Me sorprendes Zelda, no tenía idea de esto.

-Sí.

-Serías una excelente arquera a caballo.

-Quizás, pero… no sé cabalgar.

-Eso puede aprenderse. Yo puedo enseñarte.

-Su alteza, yo…

-O el capataz puede hacerlo, tú decide.

-Muchas gracias, tomaré en cuenta la oferta.

-Pero en serio.

-Sí, su majestad.

-Creo que ya deben ser las doce, ¿tienes hambre?

-Más o menos.

-Bien, vamos a comer. Deja esto acá, la comida está en kiosco de allá.

"_Wow, tiene un kiosco para comer en un campo de arquería…" _pensó Zelda mientras caminaba a dicho lugar. Era un sencillo kiosco pintado en blanco con hermosos detalles en las barandas. La mesa era de cristal liso y las sillas tenían colchones floreados muy elegantes. La comida, al igual que el desayuno, era abundante. Para Zelda, almorzar en un lugar así era un privilegio: con la frescura del aire entre un hermoso campo verde a la sombra de un bonito kiosco con… Link. Estar con el príncipe era extraño, siempre lo era. Sin embargo, decidió que no pensaría en sus rarezas y disfrutaría de la comida. De nuevo, esperó a que él tomara los alimentos primero.

-Y… ¿Dónde aprendiste arquería?- preguntó Link para salir del incómodo silencio.

-Impa me enseñó. Desde que era muy pequeña practicaba en el patio de nuestra casa. Ella es muy buena también, incluso a caballo.

-Sí, Lucy me ha dicho que Impa sabe muchas cosas.

-No tiene idea de cuántas-una sonrisa iluminó su rostro- casi cualquier cosa que no sé, ella la sabe.

"_Tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto. Parece que hablar de su nana la hace feliz" _pensó él.

-¿Quieres mucho a Impa, no es así?

-La adoro. Ella es una gran mujer.

-No lo dudo. Y dime ¿Cuándo estabas en tu pueblo…

-¡Link! ¡LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!-unos gritos interrumpieron la plática.

Ambos miraron hacia la entrada. Una chica de cabello azul, corría a través del campo en dirección al kiosco. Tenía puesto un vestido violeta que se veía bastante elaborado. Cuando estuvo cerca, Zelda notó que era muy bonita. Tenía ojos del mismo color que el vestido en un tono un poco más oscuro. Al llegar estaba cansada y se apoyó en una de las barras del kiosco, seguidamente subió las pequeñas gradas y sonrió muchísimo. Saludó a Link ignorando la presencia de la joven sirvienta.

-¡Hola mi querido Link! Te extrañé mucho.

-Ah… jeje que… que bien.

-¡No! No es bueno Link, no me gusta no verte en tanto tiempo.

-Jejeje- por la manera en que se reía, Zelda determinaba que el príncipe estaba algo nervioso.

-¿Sabes que te haces más atractivo cuando practicas arquería?

-¿Qué? Amm…- se sonrojó.

-¡Sí! Aunque siempre lo eres. ¿Y qué comes? Mmm.

La chica dirigió su mirada a la mesa y posteriormente a Zelda. Cuando la vio, la analizó de pies a cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es ella Link?

-A-a… ella es… Zelda.

-¿Y por qué estás con ella?

-Amm… po-porque ella es mi servidora personal. Zelda ella es Ruto, la princesa del reino Zora.

-Mucho gusto su majestad Ruto, es un placer cono…

-¿Por qué comes con una sirvienta?-cortó la caprichosa princesa dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-¿De qué hablas Ruto?

-Sí, eso ¿te atreves a comer con tus empleados? No está bien socialmente, querido.

-¿Qué?

-Ay entiende Link, no se ve bien, deberías decirle que se vaya.

-No se preocupen, me retiro. Con permiso sus altezas-dijo Zelda muy sencillamente mientras se levantaba y se iba. Link intentó pararla pero Ruto no se lo permitió.

-Ay ya, deja que se vaya. Es mejor si estamos solos. Y cuéntame ¿cómo están tus padres?

Durante las próximas dos horas todo lo que Link escuchó fue un chillido en sus oídos. Ruto nunca paraba de hablar, hacía preguntas e incluso se las respondía ella misma. Cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la insoportable princesa, Talon llegó a darle una noticia.

-Mi señor, vengo a informarle que la señorita Zelda se sentía mal y Elei se ha encargado de llevarla al palacio así que no lo atenderá, si necesita algo, estoy disponible.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-No es grave, sólo que no había comido nada y le dolía la cabeza. Me pareció oportuno devolverla castillo para que comiera, espero que eso no haya molestado a mi señor.

-No, no. Para nada. Te agradezco que lo hayas hecho. Prepara a Epona, voy a regresar. Y tú Ruto deberías regresar también, estaré ocupado el resto de la tarde, tengo asuntos que atender.

-No te preocupes, yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos pronto Link, te quiero mucho.

-Ah… n-nos vemos.

Ella salió del kiosco. Link y Talon esperaron un poco y fueron al establo. Cuando Epona estuvo lista, el príncipe subió en ella y cabalgó por el sendero hacia el castillo. Iba sumido en sus pensamientos _"Pero claro que iba a dolerle la cabeza. No comió nada en el almuerzo, apenas un bocado. Y en el desayuno, casi no tocó la tarta. Además esos comentarios que hizo Ruto… ¡Ah! Siempre es tan inoportuna, ahora Zelda no querrá volver a comer conmigo nunca. ¡Diosas! Nada me sale como quiero. Ojalá que se sienta bien"_. Más rápido de lo que pensó, llegó al castillo. Lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia la cocina donde escuchó la enérgica risa de su sirvienta. _"Ya está mejor" _sonrió para sí mismo. Lentamente entró y todos voltearon a verlo.

-Ah… ho-hola.

-Hola-dijo Zelda con un repentino tono serio.

-Hola hijo- saludó Lucy- ¿qué haces aquí en la cocina?

-Quería… amm, ver cómo estaba Zelda. Talon me dijo que se sentía mal y quería saber.

-Ah ¡no te preocupes querido! Sólo fue la falta de comida y agua, ya le di algo y se siente mejor.

-Qué bien. ¿Podrías ir a la biblioteca en un momento Zelda?

-Por supuesto.

Antes de salir, Link intercambió una mirada con Lucy. En un rato tendría que contarle todo lo que pasó, pero por ahora lo que le interesaba era disculparse con su servidora.

* * *

Prometo que el capítulo 4 no tardará tanto como este :3 jeje

Nos vemos pronto n.n Gracias por leer :D


End file.
